


Kimmy

by ameerkatofficial



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Biphobia, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Homophobic Language, Slurs, mention of parental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameerkatofficial/pseuds/ameerkatofficial
Summary: Shego contemplates in solitary confinement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER AT END

_That brat always has to save the day, doesn't she?_

She sat in silent contemplation in solitary, knowing her stay wouldn't be too long, not if Drakken's friends could help it. She had learned to respect the authority of money, after all, as being above any legal system in all the world. _Money_ was her only friend.

Yes, her _only_ friend...

She still had a copy of the pictures with her, from that day in the fair, finding herself somehow unable to burn them all. The memories were faint, almost like a distant dream, half-forgotten with sleep crumbling the edges of it.

_Friend._

It was a brief time, a few days when she was apparently sleep walking--softer, kinder, less awake. It was almost like she was a little girl again those days, when she knew how to smile without pain, when money didn't matter, when her brothers weren't her burdens, when she didn't know what her father did to her mother.

But that was so long ago, and she hardly remembered that such a smile could exist.

And then there was _her_ \--Kimberly Ann Possible--who smiled as if the world was handed over to her on a silver platter...and it was.

Then what was the point in that dalliance then for those few days? Was it out of pity, or some plan? Could a kid like her even come up with such a plan?

The keyword was kid, wasn't it? She's a _kid..._

So that was it then? A childish affair, a little playground friendship made through giggles and cheap nachos, testaments and promises written in the dirt with grubby fingernails, blood-sisters sworn by the scrapes on their knees. She was a _child_ , that was it then!

And still...what a lovely young girl she was...

Shego winced then, throwing her head back against the wall as she bit upon her lip. She was definitely pretty, but still a kid, wasn't she?

A thin smile crossed the villainess's face. How long had it been since such thoughts had surfaced in her consciousness? She felt like a high-schooler again, with her experimental romances, brief as a mayfly's flight, transient as a full moon. Wasn't it under a full moon then, that she had sworn herself to a red-headed girl between bedsheets and sighs, only to run off the next morn', heart racing, head spinning, insides burning and threatening to spill over as she cackled after her, the stupid dyke, claiming that she was too high to mean a thing she said that night?

Shego chuckled softly, toying with her fingernails as a soft sigh passed through her. They took her file from her this time, probably for good reason, but it was such a pain, as if they _intended_ for her to go mad.

Perhaps she was mad, wishing she had kissed precious little Kimberly Ann that night...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone to underage romances in real life, but I feel like this is a pretty appropriate sentiment for Shego to have had at the time. It is my artistic opinion and my right.


End file.
